Get away from him he is mine!
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: They were all surprise to know their Sawamura has such suitors and he's secret passion other than baseball. Could they make him see he belongs to them and win his heart at the end?
1. Chapter 1: A rival appears!

_**Get away from him he is mine..!"**_

**They were all surprise to know their Sawamura has such suitors and he's secret passion other than baseball. Could they make him see he belongs to them and win his heart at the end?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A rival appears..!"<strong>

_One Friday morning at Seido School. Sawamura's classroom._

Hey guys…!" Did you hear that there will be a dance competition soon…!" It will be near to our school isn't that cool. Said Haruno.

Kanemaru suddenly very excited said. Yeah…!" I heard the same. We should go and watch the show after, baseball practice finish…!" By the way Yoshikawa where will be this dance competition?" I'm asking because, I'm not sure where will be so, can you tell me please?"

**Suddenly, the first string players who were passing by Eijun's classroom and heard the conversation said.**

What are you guys are talking about? A curious Chris asked.

Ah…Chris sempai. Haruno and I we are just discussing about a dance competition we heard and we are going to watch too after, our baseball practice finish…!" For once we need to do something different. Don't you think…?"

That sounds interesting said Yuki.

"HELL YEAH….!" I'M IT. Jun exclaimed. But, who are going to participate? It would be only professional dancers?

_Haruno Yoshikawa answers Jun sempai doubt._

Not at all Jun Sempai. You see, it is actually a show which only street performances are allowed and for what I heard dancers for different high school here in Tokyo may participate and well I also, know Inashiro and probably Yakushi will participate. It would be great to see so much talent not only from professional dancers but also, simply amateurs can participate.

It is a shame thought; no one here in our school will participate, I included…sighs. I have seen most of the boys and some girls dance and well, for a competition like this I don't think we will do a good job. I'm not saying we suck is just t-that well, for what I could watch; in a past performance that was transmitted the past week. The choreography and the dancers were so cool…!" Sadly, our school focuses more in sports than other things.

Well, I hate to admit it but it's true, I don't know no one here in our school who could actually dance well, not even in our baseball club there is someone like that Yuki said. Umm…by the way Kanemaru where is Sawamura…?" I see Haruichi here as well as Furuya but not him.

We don't know where he is Captain Yuki. We haven't seen him since, this morning I mean he didn't come to classes at all and we figure he was sick so, that's why he is not here I guess. Answer both Furuya and Haruichi.

Hyahhaha…..What is this…?" The brat escape isn't he? Although he was acting strange this morning but, that doesn't matter anymore and I bet he is reading something at the library right now; don't you agree with me Masuko san or you bastard Miyuki? Grinned Kuramochi.

Could be Kuramochi. Answer Masuko.

Certainly, Sawamura is an idiot but he could pretty well do what you are suggesting Kuramochi. Ha-ha snickers an amused Miyuki.

_In that moment the sound of a door open could be heard XD._

"Slam..!"

Ha-ha is not nice bad mouthing people behind their backs sempai's…!" That's why I'm not going to tell you where and with whom I was most of the whole morning.

"…."

"What you l-l-little…!" Miyuki yell only to look twice his kohai since, Sawamura looks completely different. Let's see why suddenly, not only Miyuki is in silence but, everyone present in the classroom is absolutely speechless. Giggles

* * *

><p><strong>Eijun isn't wearing his school uniform as he should be wearing. Not at all, instead he is wearing black tight pants and a red short sleeveless t-shirt that shows Eijun's belly bottom. He was also, wearing a black sleeveless jacket. But, that wasn't the only thing making Eijun looks really hot and smexy….!" His eyes also, took everyone's breath away since he's using black eyeliner making him look so enchanting and on top of that he's using one earring in his right ear…Looking at him like that; everyone couldn't help to blush madly. Drool n_n<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Back to Eijun<em>

_Suddenly a smirking and teasing Eijun said._

My my…..dear sempai's and fellow classmates of mine I see the cat eat everyone's tongue since, everyone here is absolutely in silence. Also, seen how much everyone here is flushing I do wonder if. He dramatically paused… I am the cause or the whole classroom has a fever so…Snickers…Can anyone be so nice and tell me which is the case here?"

_The first to recover his voice was a blushing Haruichi._

E-Eijun Kun a-umm…what are you w-wearing?" Where were you the w-whole m-morning a-and Why aren't you wearing the uniform also, w-what…

Hahahahaha Ei this is so cool I told you. You will make everyone absolutely speechless he smirks. Good to know you don't have a crush with a good for nothing loser present here. And even if you do I'll kill them before they try to touch you hahaha. A beautiful bishonen by the name of Ren Jinguji said.

REN…!" Mou…don't say that. Scream a very embarrass Eijun. You are making sound like if I am yours or something like that. He pouts.

Oh come on…!" But, it's true dear Ei-chan and I am very, very glad you don't like anyone here. Ren touch very tenderly Eijun's cheek and touch his chin making them look very intimate (n_n) besides, he whispers so sensually and loud so everyone can listen. You belong to me after all..!"

WHAT THE FUCK…!" Who the hell are you and stop touching bakamura…!" A piss off Jun screams.

Huh? YEAH, RIGHT…!" (¬_¬) Like I will ever listen to what you just said you monkey ha. Roll eyes.

Y-y-o-u…!"

Ren stop this instant…!" You didn't come here to cause a fight and if you insist in doing that. I won't help you…!" So, stop bothering bear sempai. Exclaimed an annoying Sawamura

Ei-chan you are not fun..!" He pouts.

I'm not trying to be fun at all Ren. He cross his arms

Ok…!" Geez I'll stop.

I'm glad you did.

Ahem…" Excuse me Eijun Kun? Etto… who is that gorgeous man I mean w-who is that blonde guy who is next to you, he seems familiar to me and i-if you don't mind telling us why are you not wearing the school uniform…?" Not that you look bad at all actually you look hot!" So, sorry Eijun Kun I m-mean….

Sigh… Eijun cross his arms and pout. I won't tell Yoshikawa. You were all bad mouthing me I guess and that's not niece. Besides, is no one business is my business and anyway, since you ask me politely I will tell you who he is so, first thank you for saying I look hot..!" giggles and second the playboy guy next to me is Ren Jinguji he is one of the members of Starish a famous band mostly to girls and why he is here. Well that's for me to know and no one here I hope won't ever found out well, at least not anytime soon..!" Hehehe

B-but…Eijun Kun only Kuramochi sempai and Miyuki sempai were talking bad about you. You know they like teasing you besides, we were talking about a dancer performance that will take place this afternoon a-and….

Hump…I don't care who start it Yoshikawa and…really?" a dance performance sounds good..!" Anyway, change of topic Ren after, I finish class pick me out. I will just finish my stuff here and no… I will not go to my baseball practice. This way too much important than baseball so, don't come late ok..?" He asks so sweetly.

Okay…Sighs. I will see you then love.

Mou…Can you stop doing that if Tokiya heard you flirting on me he will beat you. You know he doesn't like it when people flirt with me actually, one second though no one in Starish like it specially Cecil Ni Sama. He paused… Do you want to die young?" Eijun asks.

Of course not Ei-chan and don't be a drama queen besides, we don't like when other peoples specially the male species flirting with you because; we saw you first duh..!" giggles. And can you blame us?" You are the one who has the fault you know.

"Huh..?"How come I am the guilty one here? A dumbfound Eijun ask.

* * *

><p><strong>While, they were bickering to each other everyone present in the classroom, couldn't believe what they were watching right now and seen Sawamura in the presence of someone so famous is making them feel jealous. <strong>(The ones who has a crush on Eijun that is)** More importantly now the principal, the teacher, Kataoka and Rei who arrive few minutes ago after; hearing some commotion couldn't help but feeling confuse and no one present like the idea of Sawamura Eijun been so close to this guy (¬_¬)**

* * *

><p>Well dear Ei that's simple you are the reincarnation of denseness, innocence and no matter how much of an endearing idiot and annoying loud mouth you are. You can have whoever you like wrapped around your precious little fingers without knowing you know. Mainly, that's why we are very protective with you in the first place.<p>

THAT'S NOT TRUE..!" Eijun feel his cheek very warm and, and is very embarrass to heard Ren talk to him like that, sure some of the things he said are true. Okay, let's be realistic they are all true but; but he shouldn't say that God damn it..!"

IT IS..!" Ren couldn't stop himself and finally he hugs his cute little bunny and he rubbed his cheek. Suddenly, he yells.

KAWAII…!" And you wonder why I call you love anyway, I better leave right now or I will have Masato bitching at me all day…!" roll eyes and I'll pick you up at 1pm be ready and don't miss me sweetie pie. See ya..!" He kisses Eijun in the cheek and left the classroom.

**After, the shocks pass to a bewildered and speechless student's. Someone scream.**

WHAT THE HELL…!" WHAT'S THAT SAWAMURA..?" The first string screams feeling pretty much piss off. Giggles n_n

Huh..!" Well don't mind him. He is always like that with me. He crosses his arms and says n_n and I remember saying I won't tell where I was or what I was doing blame Kuramochi sempai and Miyuki baka for that. He childish sticks his tongue.

"…"

Well, you might not tell them but, you will tell me where you were Sawamura. Said both Kataoka and the principal lol

Ah..!" Lieder, boss. I'm sorry I won't tell I am my father son and what I mean about that is I'm pretty stubborn. But, if you really want to know then call my old man he will tell you were I was. He paused also; before you ask him as well as my uncle are the main reasons of why I miss class today. So, call my dad because I won't say anything He grins.

But, Sawamura Kun we are the authority here. You should tell us. Rei hissed back.

No, I won't. Rei san I think I wasn't clear so, I will be clear with all of you. You might all be my superiors in the school but, you are not my boss outside and if it's related to family business then; you can't tell me what to do or force me to say where I was. Besides, I recall my mom said to you that from time to time I will leave the school and you shouldn't worry if I disappear. She explained that to you if you don't remember is not my fault. I suggest you talk with my mom and dad then, Rei san, lieder and boss they will explain to you and perhaps you will have an idea of where I was. Okay..!"

* * *

><p><strong>The people present classmates, Kataoka, Rei, the principal and especially the first string couldn't believe it. Is that their bakamura he is so, so different?" They couldn't explain nor didn't belief how serious and mysterious he was and well, seeing Sawamura also; pretty sexy with what he is wearing right now didn't help either. He leaves them all absolutely speechless.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Back to Eijun.<span> _

Soooo, if we finish here. I think we are in classes' right or perhaps you have something to tell me?" I'm asking because boss as well of lieder and Rei san must have I guess a reason to be here right?" and well it seems to me you were looking for me I guess.

Ahem… Actually we are Sawamura. Said the principal

Oh..!" What is it? Then lieder.

Don't call me lieder. Anyway, your grandfather calls and said you have to go back to your house. For this weekend he didn't mention the reason so, I already talk with Kataoka and Rei and they came here to tell you that. Also, before you leave you will receive a training menu for your pitching. Your grandfather didn't say how much time you will miss school Sawamura so, do you have an idea of what they want you there?"

I have, kind of. But, I can't tell you sorry lieder hahaha I mean principal. Is not that I don't want to tell you but, my family don't like outsiders know things that are not related to them. Thus, if grandpa Eitoku didn't say anything to you is probably related to my grandparents from my mother side. Normally, when they ask for my presence and don't explain why I will miss school for a couple of days is for that. But, what I can tell you is that I'll miss school at least two weeks I hope..!"

WHAT..!" Eijun kun are y-you s-sure?" Ask Haruichi.

You can be serious Sawamura said a surprising Tanba.

Yes, I'm sure Haruchi and Tanba sempai. My grandparents from my mother side are very strict when it comes to family meetings and if it is an emergency I can say no. Your reaction is because we have in two weeks a practice game with Yakushi right?" I guess I'll be here by the time we play that game. I won't slack of my training either because coach will give me exercises for my pitches so don't worry and besides, is not like I'll leave and not comeback. If that was the case then grandpa wouldn't call instead, he will come himself to pick me up. So, chill out..!"

That will be all… right?" Principal, coach Kataoka.

Yes, that will be all Sawamura.

Okay, thank you.

Then, ahem… everyone the ones who are not from this class, return to your classrooms immediately we still have some class hours that your teachers need to teach. So, leave right now…!"

"YES, SIR..!"

Ahem…and Sawamura after, you finish this class go to Coach Kataoka office so he can give you your training menu and I guess you will leave and we won't see you until; you finish whatever you have to finish in your home am I right?"

Basically yes, lieder..!" He enthusiastically answer n_n

Sighs...Okay..!"Teacher starts teaching right now. Thus, pay attention to your classes every one and have a nice day.

_Suddenly Takashima Rei steps in._

Wait Sawamura Kun asked Takashima Rei.

Yes, Rei San what is it?"

Ummm, wait I can't leave yet..!" I need to ask you something. Why are you dress like this I know you don't want to tell us but, you look like an idol or a model or something along those lines you know so; why the change of image?" Ask a very curious Rei.

* * *

><p><strong>This make everyone paused and look again to Sawamura. Only, to blush madly again and some have a nosebleed since: Yes..!" Sawamura Eijun pretty much look like and idol or a model O_Ó<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Miyuki's thoughts.<em>

Wow..!" Rei chan is right. Sawamura does look like a pretty boy man, who would have thought my bakamura could look so hot..!" And he does train his body and his nice butt just turns me on..!" Wait a minute Miyuki Kazuya, stop thinking pervert thoughts right now…!" Thought a panicking Miyuki. Besides, I don't need no one here founding out that I have a big crush to bakamura. Learn to control yourself and your libido sighs… I can't let my rivals know how hard I like Sawamura because I'm sure they will tease me mercilessly sighs.

_Chris thoughts._

I can't believe it but it's true what Rei san said is right Sawamura does look pretty good looking and damn I can't stop imagine how good he will look under me..!" No, Chris you need to stop thinking on Sawamura like that. He is your kohai and I am just his catcher besides, if I do my move of him I probably will scare him away. He blushes deeply. Why Sawamura if you only knew how much I like you and how much I want to touch you and make you mine I'm not stupid I know I have rivals, but that doesn't matter in a way you are the most important person in my life that I definitely sure about it.!"

_Tanba thoughts._

I would never admit in a million of years that I Tanba the Ace of Seido develops romantic feelings towards my rival. Sawamura sure look so hot right now and how come my feelings change all of a sudden I used to drool seeing Chris but now is different I like that moron more than I should and what is worse is that I'm not the only one practically all first string players have a crush on him well, there are few exceptions but nevertheless; I won't lose..!"

_Furuya thoughts._

I hate to admit it but, what Takashima san said is totally true Sawamura does look like a super star and on top of that he looks pretty sexy. Seeing him like that, with those clothes makes me want to kiss him senseless. Why God I have a crush on that moron is beyond me and my fantasies about him doesn't help either. Satoru just control yourself Sawamura doesn't need to know that I am crazy about him sighs..!"

_Haruichi thoughts._

Mou...Rei san you shouldn't have said that. Eijun kun does look quite beautiful, breathtaking even and I like him so much I'm not like my sempais' is hard for me to hide my obviously crush on him and I know most of the first string desire Eijun kun even my own brother although he will never admit he like's Eijun kun. But, I just hope I am the one he chooses at the end.

_Ryosuke thoughts._

Rei san you finally done it now..!" Why did you have to ask that for crying out loud..!" I can't stop thinking of how good he will be when I kiss those unkissable lips of his until he moans only my name. What is worse Sawamura has a lot of suitors and the damn brat doesn't even know it sighs.

_Captain Yuki thoughts._

Man, this is unbelievable I so agree with Rei san. Sawamura does look pretty hot and damn it I want to make him mine right now if only we were alone..!" But, sadly that can be. Control yourself and your own hormones Tetsu no one here has to know that the sight of Sawamura turns you on..!"

_Kuramochi thoughts._

Bakamura you don't know how much I'm trying to control myself here..!" Okay, I'll admit it I am a little bit gay and all thanks to Sawamura if it wasn't for that night when I saw him strip his clothes and I almost see him naked I wouldn't have even notice I have a big crush on that idiot; damn it..!" I was so embarrass and what is worse Masuko san was there to see my erection. It was a big relief when Sawamura didn't notice me when he turns around that day and how much he turns me on and what the hell he looks like an idol is beyond me..!"

P.S: Kuramochi thought he like Wakana but after that, little incident he dreams almost every night that Eijun and him are doing it..!" giggles n_n He is a closet pervert lol.

_Jun thoughts._

WHAT THE HELL..!" Sawamura does look so sexy and OMG why I can stop imagine how good he will look when I rip that clothes out of his body and I-I start kissing him and touch that delicious butt. Sawamura you moron and WTF are you so dense I mean don't you notice that most if not the whole team FUKING DESIRES YOU..!" and wow you surely look so good. But, I need to know first who is my competition that guy sure is very important to him.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the people present do sees Eijun lately becomes a pretty boy. Secretly he has a fan club not to mention stalkers who likes to take pictures of him when he is not looking. Sadly, they know he is also very dense and he doesn't notice either the obvious people who have a crush on him. Not to mention he is so insensible to not read the atmosphere. TT_TT Nevertheless, that's one of the things they adore about their bakamura. n_n<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Back to Eijun.<span> _

Hahahaha..!" Rei san that's all. Giggles. Well, is not a change of image actually I dress like this from time to time. Besides, if I am alone and go to places looking like this I probably will be kidnap or something like that. And I just like dress myself like this when I with my family or when I visit old friends. And today I did both..!" Besides, my dad would be extremely pissed off if I go alone looking so rape able I guess. He smirks.

Well, I was with Ren today and when I am with him we usually go shopping and you saw how good looking he is don't you?" Partially when I am with him he likes to dress me up after all, the first time we met he thought I was a girl ha-ha

Ehh..!" Everyone screams.

I see. Ahem. But, that doesn't explain why you look like that and it seems to me you have a date or something?"

A date..?" With a thinking voice he said.

Perhaps, that was it after all Ren does hit on me with every chance he gets and well he does tell me he flirts so much so, I will know who has a crush on me. He says most of the baseball players I know are perverts and I should be careful. Roll eyes Ahem I think he's just exaggerating and I also, think we should start classes right now and just so you know even though Ren and I are close we are not together dad will kill him if he tries that. I'm fifteen after all.

So that's all Rei san?"

Yes, that's all Sawamura. Everyone please go to your classrooms.

Yes, Rei san..!"

* * *

><p><strong>After, that confession class passes by normally. But, everyone couldn't stop feeling a bit worried even though they heard him say he is not with Ren Jinguji a famous singer; they couldn't help to think they are more than close friends and this make them feel the need to make him sure he does belong to Seido and not Ren who now he is their public enemy lol.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Eiijun's thought.<em>

Man, this day sure is long and maybe just maybe Ren is right and most of my baseball teammates have a crush on me. I mean they did look pretty mad when Ren kiss me in the cheek. I know I'm dense and I can't not notice when someone likes me but, if it wasn't for Ren and Jujirou ni san I wouldn't have a clue.

What do I do?" For the moment no one ask me out or confess to me but if I have to be honest I see most of them as my friends and I will like someone a bit older than me like Sanada sempai or Narumiya sempai or even Shirakawa sempai are more my type. And I don't want to date anyone from my team I just know that it will cause a conflict. Sighs... I guess I will know if they indeed decide to confess.

More importantly I do wonder how they will react..!" Giggles. When they finally see me dancing today..!" I am so excited is been awhile since, I dance and give a performance..!" I will not sing but I will definitely dance and play too. I want to see their faces ha..!" That will teach the team even Chris sempai that I'm not a moron and I can be very good in other things other than baseball. He pouts

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes.<strong>_

Hey I know I said I will update a new story which was inspire by the author who wrote It's okay but, I decide to update that one later. Because, you will know then who is the mysterious lover of Sawamura is dating who? So, I will update next time the next chapter of that story and then the one I was inspire by its okay XD will be the one I will update next.

So, that why I update this story instead of the other one I said I will update and I so hope you like this story I'm trying something different here..!"

Also, I want to give you an opportunity of who you want Eijun to date here I mean his future lover. Could be someone from Starish from the anime Uta no prince sama or Yakushi mainly Sanada, Inashiro Mei, and Shirakawa or it can be from Seido who will also participate in the harem too so vote people..?"

Giggles… n_n obviously, this story has a harem. So, until next time my beloved aces's and give me feedback please, that's one of the things that make me update faster and be happy..!"

Also, as I said before in one of my stories: Readers waiting for an update while writers wait for reviews hahaha. n_n

P.S: Since, next time I'll update Sawamura is dating who? Then I won't update new chapters of that story because I need to update An Idol or a baseball player? Hope you understand ciao ciao n_n

I'm so sorry if I have some grammatical mistakes since I don't have a beta X_X


	2. Chapter 2 Never cease to surprise them

**In the previous chapter:**

Eijun's thoughts

More importantly I do wonder how they will react..!" _Giggles_. When they finally see me dancing today..!" I am so excited it's been awhile since, I dance and give a performance..!" I will not sing but I will definitely dance and play too. I want to see their faces ha..!" That will teach the team even Chris senpai that I'm not a moron and I can be very good in other things other than baseball. He pouts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: "Never cease to surprise them..!"<strong>

_Finally the sound of the bell ringing and the end of the classes was over is heard in Seido school._

Oh..!" I'm so relieve classes are finally over and looking at the time Ren will come soon to pick me up man, I have to hurry. _Eijun was so excited that he says that without thinking._

WAIT..!" EIJUN KUN DON'T GO YET PLEASE..!" I-I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU. _Scream a desperately Haruichi Kominato_

I'm so sorry Harucchi whatever you want to tell me you can tell me later. This can wait and Ren isn't that patient when it comes to waiting for me so… see ya..!"

Then can I accompany you please Eijun Kun.

Ummm what's up with you today Harucchi..?" You are a bit jumpy today and **No you can't go with me** if you do Ren is going to think that there is something going on between us. And to put it more clearly I will say he hates every single player of my team and that sadly includes you. Plus, I still like you and I don't want you to get hurt because Ren feels the need to show I'm not available.

WHAT..!" But, Eijun Kun I think you are exaggerating. I mean he is a pop idol singer right..?" So, I doubt he will be that violent towards an estranger that is..!" If he doesn't want trouble with the press isn't that right Eijun Kun..?"

Trust me Harucchi only because Ren is a famous idol doesn't mean he can't punch you..!" Ei-chan sighs. Is just that, well..?" Ren is a very jealous friend and didn't you hear him say he will kill whomever I have a crush on? Besides, even though he is a lady's man he is more possessive towards his friends and anyway I already waste too much time talking to you..!" DAM IT I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE BYE HARUCCHI..!" _Eijun after saying that he open the door of his classroom when he hears someone suddenly calling for him_

WAIT BAKAMURA DON'T GO..!" _Suddenly the yell of Kuramochi is heard_ O_O

_Eijun sighs. _I'm tired of this already Kuramochi senpai I'm leaving and that's it, so good bye_..!" He turns around and looks at his senpai's_. Besides, I'm starting to think that. What Ren told me earlier about my teammates in my baseball team has a crush on me is true and well you all seem like you are worried about Ren and I been more than friends..!" _Eijun yells. _

What are you saying Sawamura of course no one in our team has any romantic feelings towards you. _The always trusty and a bit nervous captain Yuki reply _

REALLY..!" Then, why are you all look ready to kill Ren?" He isn't a bad guy and I know him since I was a little kid and for your all reaction I thought he was right about all of you like me. Then, that's a great relief I guess…!" _Eijun sighs_. Oh- oh anyway, look at the time I'm already so late..!" I HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW!" I'LL SEE YOU GUY'S LATER BYE..!"

* * *

><p><strong>And just like that Sawamura Eijun run like his life depend of it and ditch his best friend Haruicchi as well, as the rest of his surprising first string players that arrive to Eijun's classroom in the moment were Kominato's little brother try to stop Eijun for leaving. Even Sawamura classmates are in an astonishment of Sawamura attitude.<strong>

* * *

><p>"(…)"<p>

Someone stops the awkward atmosphere around the classroom after Sawamura left.

It seems Eijun Kun is really close to Ren Jinguji San. _Yoshikawa Haruno suddenly exclaimed._

That's so true..!" and could it be that Sawamura indeed is dating with him..? _With a thoughtful voice she continue saying _(_) But..!" he did said there's nothing going on between them and anyway Haruno chan and girls….did you all look at him..?" _Sawako a young brunette and also, a petite girl with brown eyes said that with a dreamily love struck voice._ KYAAAA, he looks so HOT AND SUPER GORGEOUS..!" Plus, do you think Haruno Chan if I asking him out. He might be saying yes to me..?"

_With an honest voice Haruno reply to Sawako san._ NO..!" **You won't ask him to date with you Sawako** you are not his type anyway and I really I doubt Eijun Kun will saying yes to you. He will reject you I'm sure.

Huh..?" that's so rude and mean for you to say Haruno.

I'm just saying that Sawako chan because, Eijun Kun well he isn't that interesting in women he seems to like more boys than girls and I only know that because; he rejects a very popular girl that used to study here or at least I think she is not study here anymore sighs.

EHH..!" Really and how do you know that Yoshikawa..?" _Kanemaru asked not believed a word of what the manager said_ TT_TT

Well, Kanemaru kun and everyone "Ahem" believe it or not I only know that because Eijun kun two weeks ago ask me if I know a mysterious girl with the name of Asuka Hinamori and I told him that I don't know her. Then, I ask him why he thought I know her and he says that he recently notice that a strange girl is always watching him play and it seems she always stays after; their baseball practice finish with the rest of the team.

Plus, he said to me that she finally decides to approach him after; he finish running with his tire and he specifically said she was waiting for him.

Nonetheless, that day I remember she suddenly asks him to talk with her in private. He thought we might be friends with her so; he says yes. Ha-ha anyway that's when I saw that beautiful girl that Eijun kun was talking about and she interrupt our conversation and well….I remember she looked really mad at me and she yell too and she told me to leave them alone. Eijun Kun didn't want to be rude to her so he ask me the same to me.

Anyway, I give them space so they can talk in private and in the moment I left she throws herself to him and kisses him..!" I couldn't believe it..!" the nerve of that girl. But, luckily Eijun Kun pushes her away and asks her what, what's that for. That's when she told him that she is in love with him and she wants to be his girlfriend and she said that she isn't good with words so actions speak better than words and that's why she kiss him..! _Haruno sighs._

Eijun Kun then said to her. That even though he is slow to understand when someone has feelings for him he said to her that he is so sorry but, he for one don't know who she is and two he said that he is more interesting in boys than girls. Basically, he said he was gay.

But..!" Eijun kun notice that she was about to cry and make a scene..!" Eijun kun quickly said to her this: **No..!" I'm not totally gay I do like girls is just you are not my type. Look I'm not trying to be the bad guy here and I'm sure you will find someone better than me and, and I'm not gay I'm bisexual you know like both genders. Anyway, I don't want you to get ideas so I'm so sorry and I hope you understand my feelings thus… I-I hope you found love with someone else and be happy..!" **After, he said that to her…Eijun kun leave her and believe me Eijun Kun did said that with a serious voice plus, I haven't seen her after two weeks that incident pass. Also, I'm telling you this because Eijun Kun himself said it doesn't concern to anyone than himself and it was not a problem if I told any of you by the way.

I see…_said a very surprised Kanemaru._

"….Ahem…" Yoshikawa san forgives me to ask you this but; you seem to be very close to Eijun Kun. So, my question is how do you know this..? _Asked Kominato Ryosuke_

Is not what you think Kominato senpai..?" Eijun Kun himself only told me because, Takako senpai and everyone else from the team left and Eijun Kun I guess he thought I would help him better than any of you and I also, ask him that day why he reject her and Eijun Kun said this to me.

* * *

><p><strong>*…Flash back…*<strong>

Eijun Kun. Are you sure you are okay..?" I mean I can't believe how that girl dares to kiss you all of a sudden I mean is that your first kiss I bet it was..!" but, then again she is a very beautiful and popular girl so, why don't you date her? Or you perhaps have already a girlfriend..?" and…

WHOA..!" Hey, Haruno Chan takes it easy will ya..?" That's too many questions you know.

So sorry Eijun kun I just want to know, I am curious that's all..!" Plus, why don't you talk this kind of things to the rest of your senpai's I mean I am pretty sure Takako Chan or Rei san or better Chris senpai could give you a better advice or help you with your dilemma more than I do that's all.!"

Geez..!" _Ei-chan rolls his eyes_. Sorry Yoshikawa I didn't know you will be bother over this so don't worry I won't ask you next time.

That's not what I mean Eijun Kun..!" _Yoshikawa complaints_

I know Haruno chan. _Ei-chan sticks out his tongue playfully_. Anyway, to answer your questions I told you because my senpai's are busy with other things and I don't want to bother them even Miyuki baka is included in that. As well of our managers…Ummm…and about why I don't date her well..!" I agree she is a very beautiful girl and any boy will be more than happy and lucky for having a girl like that as their girlfriend.

BUT..!" She is not my type. She no offense but she looks like the type of person who will be very jealous and possessive and overall the stalker type if she is not already. I'm not interesting in that kind of relationship with any girl or boy no matter what and even if they are the most beautiful in the planet I won't date with a person like that okay..!" and I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend right now I am single. Plus_..!" Ei-chan giggles_. That wasn't my first kiss you know..!" My first kiss was with someone special but we are not and we never date so, chill out..!"

I see that's a relief..!" _Haruno said that with a very relieve voice._

Ei_-chan just raises an eyebrow in confusion after seen her reaction_. Why so relieve Haruno chan..?" You sound like I gave you the best answer in the whole world..?"

OH..! "Well, the truth is Eijun kun…

_Nah..!" Eijun interrupt Yoshikawa and said_. It doesn't matter anymore I trust you that's all and I am more interesting in guys anyway. You know I like a baseball player but I won't tell you who is it since, well I'm not sure myself if it's just a silly crush or I really, really like him so this will be maybe our little secret anyway and I have to go..!" I am all sweaty and I need a bath so bye..!"

***…End of the flashback…***

* * *

><p>And that was it..!" "Ahem" so, don't worry everyone I really doubt Eijun Kun is dating with Jinguji san he after all, said to me <strong>he does like a baseball player..!" <strong>Anyway, Kanemaru and senpai's we should leave right now..!" I mean the contest will begin in any moment and if we want to see the rest of the performances we should go right now..!"

Well, it can be helped. _Yuki Tetsuya reply_. Let's go everybody this at least will distract us and well, today's baseball practice is canceled coach and Rei san said to me that they have something's to talk with the principal so we can leave and see the dance performances. Hum…so tell us where is the place Yoshikawa.

Okay..! As you wish Yuki senpai

* * *

><p><strong>After that, every single student leaves the school. Plus, some students were heading to the place luckily for them they didn't have to walk too much since the place they were heading was close to their school..!" <strong>

**The event was held in a popular park were they could see many people watching some dance performances. Screaming and enjoying the show. The Seido first string players could see people screaming and cheering also, it seems the event start earlier, about an hour ago. Let's see what they found out. n_n**

* * *

><p><span><em>In the "Central park".<em>

HEY GUYS..!" Yell Kuramochi to the rest of his friends (Seido first string players)

What is it Kuramochi did you find something besides; the obvious which is the event already start. _An annoying Miyuki hissed back._

Hey Bakayuki you don't need to be an ass. Anyway, as a matter of fact I did. it seems only four amateur groups come to the dancing contest and the organizer said that since, there was not too much teams participating as they thought. They decide to cancel but..! The public didn't want to so at the end they decide to give the amateurs a chance to still dance and show their performance to their audience and it seems Inashiro and Yakushi clubs already participate. That group we just watch dancing was the last one.

Umm…that's all I heard I guess we came here for nothing so we should better go all now since, this was a waste of time..? _Said with a resining voice Kuramochi_

Gyahaha…!" Why you all are leaving to soon Seido..?" and here we thought you all will still stay here and see the rest of the event. _Said a laughing Todoroki Raichi_

Leave them alone Raichi if they want to leave then let them. _Hissed Sanada Shunpei_

Naah..!" You should all stay Seido. _A third and childish voice of Narumiya Mei is heard_. I mean we came here to support our dancing clubs at least they dance so well..!"

Mei, behave yourself will ya..!" _Scold Harada Masatoshi_. Anyway, you all look so shock to see us here and almost everyone is here. I mean where is that suffering loudmouth southpaw player of yours is?"

"Ahem" Why are you all together here Masa san..? _Asked Kominato Haruichi_. I mean is pretty rare that all of you been together as for Eijun Kun we don't know where he is.

That's true senpai's..!" Exclaimed Haruno Yoshikawa, you see Eijun Kun left to attend an important business of his so he didn't accompany any of us.

REALLY..!" _With an skeptical tone Itsuki reply _

_Whit a confused voice Shirakawa asks._ Why you sound so surprise Itsuki..?"

Well, Shirakawa senpai the thing is that I saw Sawamura Kun about 1 hour in a half ago…I think..?" and he look…well different..?" like a model and how to say this I thought I was mistaken him with somebody else. But, not I wasn't mistaken him because..!" that boy next to him call him Ei-chan and I know you Seido players or at least some of you call him like that and they both look pretty close.

WHAT..!" TELL ME ITSUKI WITH WHO HE WAS..!" _Was the scream of every single jealous baseball player from Seido present surprisingly, including Mei, Shirakawa, Raichi and Sanada?_

Wow..!" Chill out people and as for whom I saw him well, to be completely honest that's why I didn't thought it was him since, he was talking so happily with Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa so yeah Sawamura was with them although; they left already but it seems they will come back since Starish will sing and…

**Someone from the scenery interrupts Itsuki and said…**

Hello everyone..!" Ladies and Gentlemen I'm glad you all enjoy this event even though only street performances of 6 of our professional dancers perform to you earlier today and well, everybody you all were inform that the competition it was supposed to be cancelled. Plus, you all well inform that the main reason of that was because the sponsor of this event needs at least 12 groups of amateur dancers to participate and represent their school. Sadly this was not the case because only 4 groups present.

Nevertheless, the sponsor give them the opportunity to present their dance presentation as well of the street professional dancers that were invited today to all of you and it seems you all like it as well enjoy it. ISN'T THAT RIGHT EVERYONE..?" _The presenter explain and shout the last question to the bewilder audience._

HELL YEAH..!" WE LOVE IT..!" _Everyone present happily shout._

I'm glad well to close this event we are going to present a very famous band that came here to give you guys a mini concert and you know them as STARISH so here you have it so enjoy..!" Oh ups… also, I forget to tell you for the groups who already dance please after the event finish go to the main office so the sponsor will give you a present for your efforts so without overdue let's start with Starish..!"

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STARISH SING, SING, SING..!"**

Hello Minna..!" We are Starish and I am of course I know you all know who I am but I will tell you anyways my name is Otoya Ittoki and I along with Syo, Masato, Natsuki, Cecil, Ren as well of Tokiya we will perform for all of you OH..! But also "All Start" will be perform too and we have a surprise too so: ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD FOR THAT..!"

WE ARE OTOYA...!" KYAAAAAAAAA YOU ARE SO COOL..!"

_Everyone scream surprisingly also, some baseball players are screaming excitingly too _

That's right..!" So, let's begin guys with the song call "Rainbow dreams" shall we.

Yeah..!" roar Starish too and they all start singing.

The audience present starts hearing the song: **Rainbow dream** and the music in the background and they all see how they start singing and dancing n_n

**The voice of Otoya start the song along with every single player from Starish**

O) Ima hajimaru yo  
>(T) Tsugi no SUTEEJI<br>(M) Tomo ni yukou  
>(R) Aa... kanjiru yo<br>(N) Saa... 3, 2, 1!

(All) PRISM? SEVEN  
>(S) Yes! Kira Kira<br>(All) SUPER? SEVEN  
>(All) Uh...! SENKYU!<br>(All) FEVER? SEVEN  
>(C) Omatase shimashita<br>(All) Kibun Joujou sa! Ise no Love you!

**The voice of Ren and the way he dance made the girls scream wildly..!"**

(R) Cool! na hodo  
>(All) Shake, Shaking Soul<br>(M) SUTAATO suru New song, New road

**Syo also, with his enchanting voice make the presentation of the song more exciting..!" As well, all the members of STARISH start singing a part of the lyric.**

(S) Tsuuka gokigen na! sora mi nai?  
>(All) Kimi mo issho ni tobooze!<br>(T) We promise it tsureteku yo...

(O) Ima wo se ippai  
>(All) Dance, Dancing Soul<br>(C) Negau kimochi daiji sa  
>(N) Moshimo hitori ga kowakute mo<br>(All) Bokutachi ga iru kara

(R) Ippo fumidasu koto  
>(N) Yuuki wo ageru<br>(O) Daijoubu da yo  
>(T) Kono te wo gyutto<br>(S) Hanasun ja nee zo  
>(MC) Hoshi ga hajike tonde<br>(All) Suna garu yo  
>Egao de doa gira kou<p>

(All) Minna de Go!

**Everyone from Starish start singing and making the audience gestures to sing with them and dance too..!"**

(NTSC) KIRA x2  
>(OMR) Kono yume<br>(NTSC) Ryoute ippai  
>(OMR) Todoketai<br>(NTSC) Sekaijuu  
>(All) Hibitte<br>(OMR) [DAISUKI] tte kotoba wa  
>Uta ni shichaimashou<br>Hontou  
>(All) Saikou sa!<p>

(NTSC) Ano hi no  
>(OMR) Chikatta<br>(NTSC) Kono kizuna  
>(OMR) Eien<br>(NTSC) Seikai  
>(All) Wasurenai sa<br>(OMR) Namida nanka  
>NTSC) Asa no hikari ni<br>(OMR) Kagechaimashou  
>(All) Tsuyoku kagayake! SEVEN?DREAM<p>

**Ren along with Masato start singing with more passion as well of Tokiya and the rest of the members**..!"

(All) Check it out!

(R) Hot na hodo  
>(All) Burn, Burning heart<br>(R) Atsu kunareru New days, New world  
>(S) Tsuuka mada mada kore kara sa!<br>(All) Kocchi ni oide yo PURINSESU  
>(T) We swear it tsutsumukara<p>

(O) Kyunto suru yo  
>(All) Beat, Beating heart<br>(C) Yatto hitotsu ni rareta  
>(N) Nan nandeshou? Kono ittai kan<br>(All) Iinjanai icchau ze!

(R) Tabun unmei da to  
>(N) Sou shinjiteru<br>(O) Datte sou ja na kya  
>(T) Mune no oku kara<br>(S) Nanka tomedo naku  
>(MC) Gutto tsuki ageteru<br>(All) Kono omoi  
>... Ai janakya nan na no ka?<p>

**Everyone from Starish make every single people to enjoy what remains of the last event. If only the audience have a preview of what will happen soon..!"**

(All) Minna de Jump!  
>(NTSC) Gan x2<br>(OMR) Susu mou  
>(NTSC) Jinsei wa<br>(OMR) Nanka sa  
>(NTSC) Ikkai<br>(All) Shika nai kara  
>(OMR) HAPPI ni unmei te<br>Aruki mashou Every day  
>Kitto<br>(All) Saikou sa!

(NTSC) Bokutachi  
>(OMR) Minna mo<br>(NTSC) Kono zenbu  
>(OMR) Subete ga<br>(NTSC) Ongaku to  
>(All) toke atte<br>(OMR) Hi wa no botte  
>(NTSC) Terashite kureru<br>(OMR) Mirai wa hora  
>(All) Nanka mabushii jan! SEVEN? DREAM<p>

**Starish ending singing and dancing the last part of their song in such ways that all the audience start screaming and sing along with them..!**

**KYAAAAAAAA STARISH CONTINUE SINGING FOR US..!" WE LOVE YOU..!"**

(C) Sotto fuite ageru  
>(R) Sotto dakishimeru yo<br>(N) Mai tatte iiyo... bokutachi ga imasu  
>(M) Omae wa sono yasashisa wo<br>(S) Tamani wa ho me yooze  
>(O) Jibun no koto<br>(T) Taisetsu ni shite  
>(All) ...Suki da yo<p>

(All) Minna de GO!  
>(NTSC) Kira x2<br>(OMR) Kono yume  
>(NTSC) Ryoute ippai<br>(OMR) Todoketai  
>(NTSC) Sekaijuu<br>(All) Hibiite  
>(OMR) [DAISUKI] tte kotoba wa<br>Uta ni shichaimashou  
>Hontou<br>(All) Saikou sa!

(NTSC) Ano hi no  
>(OMR) Chikatta<br>(NTSC) Kono kizuna  
>(OMR) Eien ni<br>(NTSC) Seikai  
>(All) Wasurenai sa<br>(OMR) Namida nanka  
>NTSC) Asa no hikari ni<br>(OMR) Kagechaimashou  
>(All) Tsuyoku kagayake! SEVEN? DREAM<p>

(All) PRISM? SEVEN  
>SUPER? SEVEN<br>Uh...! SENKYU!  
>FEVER? SEVEN<br>Kibun joujou sa! SINGING FOREVER!

And that's it guys. Did you all enjoy it..?" _Asked Natsuki Shinomiya_

WE ARE STARISH THANK U SO MUCH..!"

ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE..!" _The audience went wild screaming for their idols._

Minna we will love to still sing for all of you but..!" We have a surprise and we love if you guys enjoy it as much as my friends and I know you will enjoy it too. _Scream Cecil Iijima_. So, please welcome a very special person to us we can't tell you who he is yet. But..!" I will tell you a secret he is indeed a very special kid and for this occasion we thought he could perform in this event and…_Cecil paused._ We first ask him to not sing because many groups were supposed to dance and we were the ones who will sing after all. Nonetheless..!" it seems that wasn't the case here so, he agree with us to sing and also, dance too ha-ha isn't that great..!"

So here you have my dear audience **"Sawamura Eijun"** or as we love to call him our **little spark** SO EI-CHAN COME AND SING, YOUR AUDIENCE IS WAITING..!"

_Meanwhile some players were very shocking to heard his name mentioned it but hearing is one thing seen him is another. Because, right now everyone present is with a red tomato face…including some Starish members since well, only "cough Masato and Cecil cough" saw him so, let's see why everyone is flushing madly xd..!"_

* * *

><p><strong>And then suddenly a beautiful young bishonen brunette boy appeared in the scenery making everybody blush because, he is wearing blue rip pants and a black sleeveless t-shirt showing his belly bottom that have a piercing. <strong>Something that shock his senpai's I might add** and overall with black eyeliner in both of his eyes and one blue earing In his left ear makes Sawamura Eijun look very appealing for everyone present there since he looks like a badass rock star. Even the dancers of the other schools including Inashiro as well of Yakushi are blushing too….**

* * *

><p>Hello..!" Thank you Cecil and now everybody it is a pleasure to be here with you. Also, I know you don't have the faintest idea of who I am. But..!" YOU WILL KNOW AFTER THIS..!" So, I hope you enjoy my performance plus while this song is not mine I would love if all of you give it a chance and this is a song I love from one of my favorite band and the song is called <strong>Survivor<strong>. So let's begin..!"

_In that moment the audience could hear in the background the music playing and they all start hearing Sawamura start singing and start dancing..!"_

**With his dancing they could see how he moves in front of the scenery showing smexy movements with his hands while he touch his belly bottom and start moving his hips plus, he is singing so beautiful much to everyone surprise..!" **

Even his teammates plus the manager's didn't know he could dance so well. O_O

**Also, everybody couldn't stop looking at him plus while Eijun not only see his audience, he also sees his teammates so, in that precisely moment Ei-chan see his crush and he unconsciously is not only performing to the audience but also for them**

Now that you are out of my life,  
>I'm so much better,<br>You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
>But I'm stronger,<br>You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
>But I'm richer,<br>You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
>I laugh harder,<br>You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
>Now I'm wiser,<br>You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
>But I'm smarter,<br>You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
>But I'm chillin'<br>You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
>Sold nine million.<p>

**Eijun then start singing the chorus with more passion and start using his hands as well moving his hips a bit more when he moves from left to right in the scenery showing to his audience that he so can dance the song he loves..!" **

[Chorus:]  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm not gonna give up (what),  
>I'm not gon' stop (what),<br>I'm gonna work harder (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm gonna make it (what),  
>I will survive (what),<br>Keep on survivin' (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm not gonna give up (what),  
>I'm not gon' stop (what),<br>I'm gonna work harder (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm gonna make it (what),  
>I will survive (what),<br>Keep on survivin' (what).

**Eijun then look his shocking teammate's and wink all of them while showing a smexy mischievous smile making all blush tomato red and he suddenly turns around moving his butt as well making a belly dance move..!"**

_**THAT FUCKING BRAT..!" He is…**__Jun scream and stuttering__** T-TEASING US..!" **_

_Well, Raichi said__**. He sure does know how to make everyone enjoy themselves. After all, the audience hasn't stopping screaming his name the moment he starts singing not that I blame them and his voice wow..!"**_

_What Raichi said was right..!" Every single baseball player from Inashiro, Seido and Yakushi and the Seido managers notice that all people present are screaming Sawamura name..!"_

**OMG..!" YOU ARE SO COOL AND SEXY KYAAAA EIJUN, EIJUN. EIJUN..!" **

**The audience now sees how Sawamura starts walking and waving his hand to greet his audience while; he is still singing with such passion that everyone couldn't help to feel his performance is out of the world..!"**

Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
>I'm inhalin'<br>You thought I couldn't see without you,  
>Perfect vision,<br>You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
>But I'm lastin'<br>You thought that I would die without ya,  
>But I'm livin'<br>Thought that I would fail without ya,  
>But I'm on top,<br>Though it would be over by now,  
>But it won't stop,<br>You thought that I would self-destruct,  
>But I'm still here,<br>Even in my years to come,  
>I'm still gon' be here.<p>

**Then the audience sees as well of Starish how Sawamura move his hand in the air with a happy grin in his face making a motion to everyone to move their hands with him..!" then suddenly Sawamura surprise everyone by jumping in the scenery and make a quick spin in the air movement. **

**After, Eijun did that he stops for a moment and start singing again**

[Chorus:]  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm not gonna give up (what),  
>I'm not gon' stop (what),<br>I'm gonna work harder (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm gonna make it (what),  
>I will survive (what),<br>Keep on survivin' (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm not gonna give up (what),  
>I'm not gon' stop (what),<br>I'm gonna work harder (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm gonna make it (what),  
>I will survive (what),<br>Keep on surviving' (what).

**In the best part of the songs Sawamura stops for a moment and he makes a movement like his praying to the heaven while, in that precise moment 5 more boys enter in the scenery to dance along with him. Making the famous dancing routine for this song..!"**

I'm wishing' you the best,  
>Pray that you are blessed,<br>Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,

**Al of them along with Eijun start moving in the scenery making movements with their hands and feet's while they all start turning around. After that, every dancer present along with Eijun since he is their leader make a movement like they are fighting as well all of them move their hands in the air and start moving their hips and feet's like they are marching.**

(I'm better than that)  
>I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,<br>(I'm better than that)  
>I'm not gonna lie on you or your family,<br>(I'm better than that)  
>I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,<br>(I'm better than that)  
>I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,<br>(I'm better than that)  
>You know I'm not gonna discs you on the Internet<br>Cause my momma taught me better than that.

_All of this is making the crowd wild and exciting cheering the name of the southpaw pitcher..!"_

**KYAAAA YOU ARE WONDERFUL..!" KEEPS IT GOING SAWAMURA KUN..?"**

_More claps from the crowd of fans are heard around the park attracting the attention of more passerby's'. _

**COME ON..!"**

**EVERYBODY SINGS ALONG WITH ME BY NOW I'M SURE YOU NOW THE CHORUS OF THIS SONG BY HEART SOOO LET'S SING EVERYONE..!" **

**Eijun gives them a huge sunny smile and wink making every single person happy and they all start singing as well plus, some of the amateur's dancer starts dancing too..!"**

[Chorus:]  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm not gonna give up (what),  
>I'm not gon' stop (what),<br>I'm gonna work harder (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm gonna make it (what),  
>I will survive (what),<br>Keep on survivin' (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm not gonna give up (what),  
>I'm not gon' stop (what),<br>I'm gonna work harder (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm gonna make it (what),  
>I will survive (what),<br>Keep on surviving' (what).

**Everyone stop singing with Sawamura and they all continue listen how he sing the last part of the song..!" Don't forget he also dance repeating the routine with the 5 companion dancers he has.**

Oh (Oh)  
>Oh (Oh) Oh (Oh)<br>Oh (Oh)  
>Oh (Oh) Oh (Oh)<br>Oh(Oh)  
>Oh (Oh)<p>

After all of the darkness and sadness,  
>Still comes happiness,<br>If I surround myself with positive things,  
>I'll gain prosperity.<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm not gonna give up (what),  
>I'm not gon' stop (what),<br>I'm gonna work harder (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm gonna make it (what),  
>I will survive (what),<br>Keep on survivin' (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm not gonna give up (what),  
>I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)<br>I'm gonna work harder (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm gonna make it (what),  
>I will survive (what),<br>Keep on surviving' (what).

**SAWAMURA YOU ARE THE BEST..!" Is the scream that come from for his now former fan girls and fan boys..!" **

[Chorus:]  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm not gonna give up (what),  
>I'm not gon' stop (what),<br>I'm gonna work harder (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm gonna make it (what),  
>I will survive (what),<br>Keep on survivin' (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm not gonna give up (what),  
>I'm not gon' stop (what),<br>I'm gonna work harder (what),  
>I'm a survivor (what),<br>I'm gonna make it (what),  
>I will survive (what),<br>Keep on surviving' (what).

** Claps and screams for a very excited crowd is heard chanting the name of Sawamura after, he finish singing the song. n_n**

**KYAAAAAAAAA…! SAWAMURA**

HELLO..!" AGAIN MY DEAR AUDIENCE I SEE ALL OF YOU ARE ENJOYING THEMSELVES THIS EVENT ISN'T THAT RIGHT..?"

WE ARE SAWAMURA..!"

Hahahaha I'm so glad you are everyone and before I leave and leave the scenery to "ALL STARS" I would like to say thank you so much for being here as well, every single dancer that were presented before me and STARISH thank you so much for showing to us your wonderful performances. Also, to my teammates from my school and our rival schools hope you al enjoy the show..!" Since I'm so happy that you are here along with Yakushi and Inashiro so damn thrilled I am for you all being here and watching my performance to all of you and especially because my crush is here..!"

**Everyone that were listening attentively what **SAWAMURA EIJUN** was saying were pretty much surprise to heard him said those two words…that Eijun unconsciously said and made his overprotective STARISH members along with ALL STARS members so angry. **

**Plus, his own team I might add. So, in their minds they are all wondering: Who in the hell is the lucky bastard that is stealing Eijun's heart and love **

_Eijun in that moment realize with a bewildered look what he just said and know he is in panic since, he knows that everyone from "STARISH" and "ALL-STAR" are going to torture him until, he spill the beans specially Ren._

"(…)"

_What the hell Eijun what the hell was I thinking dammit..!" I was so excited to see him and that everyone enjoy my performance that I completely forgot my uncle and STARISH plus ALL-STAR are here. Oh man..!" I'm so dead and worst of all dads is going to be so mad saying I am too young to date sobs... No matter the damage is done I guess I have to face the music after this event finish..!" Now first to face my speechless and in shock audience sighs… _**"Ahem" **_Well, ha-ha with an embarrass voice and a pretty blush in Eijun's face he said__**. A-ANYWAY is the turn from ALL-STAR to continue performing to all of you so enjoy Minna san..!" Hahahaha well I guess I perhaps see you later bye!"**_

_**And just like that the still speechless audience were seeing how SAWAMURA EIJUN escape and boy he sure know how to surprise everyone so let's see what happens in the next chapter shall we o_ö**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*…Authors note…*<strong>_

Well, I love how the chapter end and what about all of you I so hope you like it and I have a couple of things to say.

First, I want to apologize my life has been hectic this past few days and months so that's why I haven't updated anything until today X_X… and specially this week and that is **college** had keeping me busy. But, I want to update this chapter today plus, I check it more than two times to make sure it's okay before I post it so I'm so sorry if you see any grammatical mistakes I recall writing to you before that I don't have a beta and my grammar wasn't my best subject so I do hope I written this right.

Second, and this is a good news btw I will finally free from my college duties next week so I will finally I will be able to update faster I hope my other stories. Yay..!"

Lastly, I really glad I have some reviews so thank U for the ones who have my story in their following list as well in their favorite list and the ones who write a guest review too I really appreciate it so this is the new chapter hope you like it and take care..!"

bye, bye and don't forget writers waiting for reviews and readers waiting for new updates so…"Ahem" write a cute review for me puppy dog eyes..

P.S The song is survivor by destiny child.


End file.
